


Death isn't the End

by Whiteflower122



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gravepainters, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteflower122/pseuds/Whiteflower122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing tragedy fall upon a helpless village, La Muerte get comfort from her husband as well as some help greeting the new arrivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death isn't the End

It just wasn't fair.

That was one of the many thoughts going through La Muerte's head as she watched the scene before her.

What had once been a humble and quiet little town had none been reduced to a place of ruin. Streets once bustling with people and life were now deserted. Houses and buildings that hadn't been completely destroyed or set on fire were barely standing on their last legs. Most of the fires had been put out, but the sight and smell of smoke still lingered in the air.

What had been the cause of all this destruction? The answer was simple… _bandidos_.

But as bad as the town looked, what really killed her was what had happened to the people. So many of the townsfolk were now dead and to make things worse, most of them had been…children.

Which is why, the queen of the Land of the Remember could only watch in sadness as several men were working together to make graves to give their deceased ones a proper burial.

Yes, not even the cemetery had been spared from the _bandidos'_ wrath. Tombstones had been all but obliterated and she could only hope that wouldn't mean the people buried there wouldn't be forgotten.

La Muerte glided closer to the humans and although they didn't see, her heart still went out to every single one of them. She came to a halt behind one particular man and women, who was kneeling down in front of one of the newly made graves(they had nothing for a grave marker so they simply made a cross out of a pair of sticks) and place something on top of it…a doll. This woman had lost her daughter, her only child.

The goddess felt something inside her break as the woman suddenly burst into tears, crying, cursing and begging someone to bring her daughter back. The man next to her, her husband most likely, gathered the woman into his arms as she continued to rant at the unfairness of it all.

It was all too much. La Muerte vanished in a whirlwind of flower petals and transported herself back to her realm and into her bed chambers. She simply stood there, hands clasped to her chest and eyes squeezed tightly shut as she tried to block out the memory of the mortal woman's cries.

This isn't the first time she seen death and it wouldn't be the last time either. But you would think after so many centuries it would get a little bit easier to watch.

But for her it never did. And thinking about all those people, all those children who had died so suddenly and before their time, it was just so…

She felt something roll down the side of her face.

Opening her eyes, she noticed that everything around her looked blurry. She brought a hand up to her cheek and touched something wet. Tears, she realized. She was crying.

Just then there came a knock at the door, causing her to jump.

" _Mi amor_?"

La Muerte froze at the sound of her husband's voice. She hastily rubbed her hands over her face and eyes to remove any evidence of her tears and took a deep breathe to calm herself. "You can come in, Xibalba. The door's open."

Xibalba entered her room and closed the door behind him. "I've been looking all over for you, my dear. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Xibalba. I was in the mortal world and I just got back."

"Oh?" he raised one long, white eyebrow at her, looking slightly curious. "And what were you doing up there?"

"Nothing special," she lied, trying to sound as casual as possible. "I was just checking on something."

The god stared at her for a long moment and she held his gaze unflinchingly. After what felt like an eternity, Xibalba was the first one to break the silence. "If you say so." There was something in his voice that told her, he wasn't entirely convinced by what she just said, but he didn't push the topic, much to her relief. "By the way, I noticed a large group of people coming into your palace on my way in. Most of them were children. New arrivals I'm assuming?"

La Muerte swore her heart stopped in her chest. _'A large group of people…and most of them are children. That could only be…_ ' She immediately ducked her head down, biting her lip while her hands curled into fists at her sides, trying to quell the turbulent of emotions building up inside of her.

"La Muerte?" Xibalba noticed her reaction to his words-he notices practically everything his wife does- and moved closer to her. He lowered his head, trying to get a peek at her face from under the wide brim of her sombrero, but he did so, she brought her head back up to look at him. He eyes widened when he saw her eyes seemed shiner than usual and although it was hard to tell with her glimmering skin, he could most definitely see the little drops running down her cheeks and how they became more visible when they fell off her chin to hit the floor.

"Wha-" He never got a chance to finish his inquiry since La Muerte flung herself into his arms with such great force that it nearly knocked him over. He thankfully managed to keep his footing and looked down at his beloved. Her face was buried in his neck while her small, sugar-coated hands grasped at his chest armor as though her life depended on it. He opens his mouth to say something, only for it to snap close when a small sob was heard.

Xibalba didn't waste any time putting his arms around her. His wings unfurl from his back to drape over them and when her cries got a little louder, his hand moves to gently run through her long, black hair. "Shh, _mi amor_ , please don't cry." He can't stand seeing her cry, not unless their tears of joy. "Tell me what's wrong."

He hears her take a shaky breath before she answers in a soft voice. "I lied to you. When I went to the human world, something did happen."

"What happened?"

"A town had been attacked by _bandidos_ , they completely destroyed it. So many people were killed. I was there when they were being buried. Most of them that had died were…children."

Realization hit Xibalba like a lightning bolt. "The ones I saw coming in…"

"Yes, I'm certain that was them." She grips his armor so hard that it's amazing it didn't break beneath her strength. "It's not fair. I know death is a natural process, but those children still had so much to live for. They didn't deserve to have their life cut so short. It's just so…" She couldn't finish her sentence. So she settled with closing her eyes and presses her face harder into his neck before weeping once more.

Xibalba knows he has to handle this situation delicately. While he may not like the mortals very much, La Muerte loves them, especially children. He continues to run his fingers through her dark tresses as he says, "I know you're upset, my love. But you must remember that they will be happy here, especially since you'll be here to take care of them."

The queen's tears slowly came to a stop as her husband's comforting words wash over her like a blanket. She pulled back a little, taking several deep breaths while doing so. Once she regained her composure, she nodded her head. "You're right. You're absolutely right." She wiped the remaining tears from her face before giving him a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my dear."

"I should go down and greet them. Do you want to come with me?"

The dark god winced. "I'm not sure that's such a great idea, _mi amor_."

"Nonsense," La Muerte took a hold of his hand and was already leading them out the door. "Besides, they're bound to meet you sooner or later."

"I'd prefer later." He mumbled under his breath.

She gave him a mildly scolding look because she knew when he said later, it meant not ever. She stopped walking to face him. "Please, Balby." One small, white trailed down the length of his face. "Do this…for me?"

Oh, now that was just unfair, he thought as he struggled vainly not to completely succumb to his wife's caress. She knows he can't say no when she does that. You think after being married to her after all these centuries, he would be immune to her charms. But he's not and he falls for it every single time.

After mentally cursing himself for his weakness, Xibalba sighed. "Fine, I'll come with you."

The goddess beamed and kissed him on the lips. It was just a peck, but Xibalba still melted a little all the same. "Thank you, love."

Xibalba just nodded in response as he was still in a daze from the kiss.

They continued through the halls and down the stairs until they finally reached the main banquet room. The new arrivals were already waiting in there. Most of the children were looking around the room in awe and wonder while others were talking quietly to one another.

La Muerte let go of Xibalba's hand and approached them. "Welcome, everyone."

Just like that the conversations stopped as everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice. It was quiet for a few moments as they all just stared at this tall, beautiful woman with shimmering, white and painted skin, long black hair and wearing an extravagant, red dress and sombrero before one boy asked, "Who are you?"

She smiled warmly and moved forward before she crouched down to be a little more eye level with them. "I am La Muerte and this is my home, the Land of the Remembered. Does anyone know what that means?"

No one answered and most just exchanged glances at each other.

"It means…" Her smile grew wider as she spread her arms wide open. "There will be fiestas, food and drinks for all of you. Here there is no more sorrow and pain and you will always be surrounded by kind people." She stood back up and made gesture to the table next to her. "If you would all please have a seat, we can begin the feast."

The skeletal folks started to walk forward, but came to a halt as something caught their attention. "W-Who is that?" one of them stuttered.

She followed their line of vision to see they were looking fearfully at Xibalba, who was watching them with a disinterested expression while leaning on his two-headed snake staff.

"Ah, that is my husband."

Xibalba gave a slight nod of his head. "Children."

Most of the recently deceased moved to hide behind the queen's dress while a few others continued to stare at the king with a mixture of nervousness and fascination.

"His name is Xibalba, but you know…" Here La Muerte bent down again, cupping a hand over the side of her mouth like she was getting ready to share a big secret. She then said in a loud whisper, "he really likes it if you call him, Balby."

She shot her husband a sneaky grin while said husband shot his wife a displeased look. He looked about ready to say something when one little girl beat him to it. "Hi, Balby!"

Xibalba inwardly groaned. His reputation just went straight down the drain in three seconds flat. Just fantastic.

La Muerte chuckled. "Xibalba, is there anything you like to say?"

He looked at his lover in shock. She couldn't possibly be asking to him to talk to the children now could she? Judging by the stern look on her face when he was about to protest, she was doing exactly that.

So he hesitantly came forward, trying to think of what to say. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat and spoke. "So...how's everyone doing so far?"

The only response was silence.

Xibalba looked at his wife for help, but she only gestured him with her hands to continue. "Does anyone have anything to say?"

More silence and Xibalba was just about to give up when one, young girl's hand slowly came up. He arched a brow at her. "Yes?"

The girl put her hand down and toyed with the hem of her skirt. "My _mamá y papa_ aren't here are they?"

The winged deity paused. "No, child, I'm afraid not. And I know it seems it seems terrible and lonely-"

"Xibalba!" La Muerte scolded when the poor girl looked close to tears.

"But believe me you won't be missing them as much once you get settled in. It's nothing but parties and fun here. And you should know that you will be reunited with your parents someday, but until then…you're in good hands. Trust me."

The girls looked up at him with big, watery eyes and unexpectedly threw herself at his legs to hug him.

Xibalba froze. He had no idea what to do. He didn't like it when people other than La Muerte touching him, but he knew he couldn't push her away. So he settled with laying an awkward hand very lightly on the small of her back.

The girl thankfully pulled away after a few seconds and grinned. " _Gracias_ , Balby!"

Xibalba's eyebrow twitched upon hearing his wife's poorly stifled snigger. Somehow, someway, he would get her back for this.

As the guest started to take their seats, La Muerte came up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Xibalba." She said with pride in her voice. "That was a very sweet thing for you to say and do."

Xibalba couldn't help but smile a little. "Anything for you, _mi amor_." He said, taking her by the hand and leading them to their seats at the table. Once everyone was seated, La Muerte snapped her fingers and caused a variety of food and drink to appear.

As everyone started to pile stuff onto their plates, La Muerte felt a hand tug at her sleeve. She turned to see it was the girl who had hugged Xibalba.

" _Señora_ , is this really the end?"

La Muerte smiled warmly. "No, my dear child, death is not the end…it's only the beginning."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: So I got the idea for this story from a post of Tumblr by Phabale-rose. Hope it turned out alright.


End file.
